Castiel y yo
by CornPie
Summary: El comenzar a convivir con una persona, no es fácil, y mucho menos si se trata de alguien tan temperamental como Castiel, con sus quejas por todo y sobre todos. Sin embargo, no todo es así, debido a que los lindos momentos son los más especiales viniendo de este chico, dado que escasean, y Sucrette es la que mejor comprende ese hecho. Conjunto de one-shot's.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Summary:** El comenzar a convivir con una persona, no es fácil, y mucho menos si se trata de alguien tan temperamental como Castiel, con sus quejas por todo y sobre todos. Sin embargo, no todo es así, debido a que los lindos momentos son los más especiales viniendo de este chico, dado que escasean, y Sucrette es la que mejor comprende ese hecho. Conjunto de one-shot's.

 **Cuando de frutilla y mierda se trata**

Era una bonita mañana invernal, a pesar de que el invierno debía estar congelando a todo y a todos a su antojo, la primavera competía con aquella estación tan fría, proclamando su entrada antes de tiempo. Por ende, una ligera brisa algo fresca, golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas cerradas.

Sucrette abrió lentamente sus adormecidos ojos al recibir los mañaneros rayos del sol directamente sobre ellos, como impulsándolos a despertarse. Finalmente tuvo que hacerlo. Desvió su cansada mirada a su izquierda, al parecer su marido se había levantado ya, comprobó debido al ver su lado de la cama vacío. Estaría en el baño de abajo dándose una ducha, supuso. Aún no entendía por qué se esmeraba tanto en usar el baño que más lejos estaba en lugar del que estaba en el piso superior, en que ella se encontraba ahora mismo. Suspiró. A veces, no entendía del todo las manías del hombre.

Intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto, se levantó perezosamente de entre las cobijas, dispuesta a abrigar con un pulóver bordo su cuerpo ligero de ropa, nota mental, comprarse un pijama más abrigado y difícil de sacar, anotó, recordando a su posesivo marido.

Desperezándose un poco más, bajó las escaleras que conducían hacia la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse su té de frutilla mañanero. Cuando tomó el saquito de la cálida infusión, un estruendo captó su atención, atribuyéndolo a algún lío realizado por su cachorro Demonio Junior (sí, un nombre más original no podía ocurrírsele al vanidoso de su dueño), le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera lista para volcarla en su taza, colocaba en un pequeño plato las galletitas que degustaría en su desayuno, preparando además, el café para su marido.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió abruptamente para dar paso a un enfurruñado pelinegro, vestido con únicamente una toalla sobre sus caderas, maldecía por lo bajo y por lo alto cualquier insulto que le pasara por la cabeza, cuando levantó finalmente la vista topándose con la sorprendida de su mujer, explotó aún peor.

Levantando sus brazos al cielo, empezó con su bombardeo.

─ ¡Mujer, por qué mierdas la bañera está llena de jabón! ─acusó injustamente─ ¡¿acaso planeas matarme o algo por el estilo?! Y el puto perro, ¡¿justo en frente de la puerta del baño se le ocurre cagar?! ─Sucrette lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, dudando entre interrumpirlo recordándole que el cachorro pertenecía al difunto Demonio, perro que lo acompañó durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, o si esperar a que terminase su descarga y se tranquilizase. ─¡¿y qué mierda es ese olor a frutilla?! ─Finalmente terminó, quejándose de hasta lo imposible.

─ Castiel, ¿puedes tranquilizarte, por favor? ─intentó calmar las aguas la mujer, luego indagó ─¿Qué es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor?

El hombre cayó en cuenta de que no había mencionado su pequeño accidente.

─¡¿Que qué me pasó?! ¡Me resbalé en la bañera, Sucrette! ─ explicó a los gritos el hombre.

De repente, como si de un flash se tratara, todo encajó perfectamente e hizo _click_ en la mente de la mujer.

─¡Ya entiendo! ─Exclamó, golpeando un puño sobre la palma de su mano abierta─Ese fue el ruido que escuché, tú cayéndote─ ni bien terminó de hablar, recalculó lo que acababa de decir, lo que hizo que imágenes de Castiel resbalándose pasaran por su mente, culminando en una risotada.

El hombre la miraba incrédulo, ¿acaso lo había escuchado, y ni siquiera se había dignado a verificar qué le había ocurrido? ¡Bien podrían estar matándolo, y ella tan tranquila tomando té! Bien, quizás estaba exagerando, pero el punto era que no había acudido en su ayuda.

─P-pero no entiendo …─Sucrette intentaba inútilmente calmar su repentino ataque de risa, suspirando, logró serenarse ─ ¿te resbalaste así sin más? ─preguntó.

─B-bueno… en realidad…

…

 _Estaba dormido, muy dormido. A duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie sin caerse en el intento. Abrió abruptamente la cortina que impedía su acceso a la ducha, y comenzó a desvestirse al tiempo que abría paso al agua que pronto lo cubriría. Finalmente, entró a la bañera, las gotas de la regadera caían sobre su desnudo y bien formado torso. Sus cortos cabellos azabache que no había vuelto a teñir desde hacía unos años, debido a que Sucrette había decidido contraatacar su "tabla de planchar" por "cabello de menstruación" (pero nunca admitiría la razón de su cambio frente a ella, claro), iba humedeciéndose poco a poco. Cuando iba a tomar el jabón, se percató de que el suelo de la bañera estaba completamente cubierto por restos del mismo, maldiciendo en voz alta, comenzó a patear violentamente los residuos de jabón con el agua hacia la rejilla, para que éstos se fueran a través del remolino._

 _Pateó una vez, dos veces, y en la tercera… sintió que su cuerpo volaba, dio una vuelta hacia atrás, buscando desesperadamente con la mano algo firme que tomar, logrando asirse a la cortina con dibujos de delfines, que hasta ese momento aborrecía, pero que ahora amaba. Todo se tornó en silencio, exceptuando por el constante perpetuar de las gotas de agua cayendo._

" _N-no me falles, cortina" pensaba el moreno, al tiempo que sentía como los ganchos que sostenían su único agarre, iban soltándose poco a poco "N-no ahora". Y sucedió, el último ganchito se desprendió, logrando que Castiel se cayera del todo con un sonoro estruendo, golpeándose la muñeca al intentar inútilmente detener su caída._

 _Todo había pasado tan rápido._

…

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Sucrette le dedicó, no hizo sino aumentar su bochorno bastante disimulado.

─Tú no puedes con tu genio, ¿verdad?─ Esa maldita sonrisa no desparecía de su rostro, sumado a los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho inexistente (según él, a pesar de haber comprobado lo contrario), lo harían explotar nuevamente.

Ah, pero eso no había sido todo…

…

 _Una vez hubo logrado recomponerse casi del todo, intentó ponerse de pie a duras penas, y finalmente luego de darse una ducha bastante adolorida, se dispuso a salir y tomar su toalla para enrollársela a la cadera. Mientras salía del baño con un gesto de dolor adornando su rostro, secando su cabello con una toalla adicional, justo en ese preciso momento en que su pierna daba un paso, lo sintió, cálido entre los dedos de su pie derecho. Su cara, blanca como el papel, a la par que se maldecía internamente por no calzarse. Pudo ser peor, pensó, podría haberse resbalado sobre la mierda, intentó reconfortarse, hasta que observó como veloz como un rayo, Demonio Junior pasaba corriendo rápidamente a su lado, logrando que resbalara y por ende, cayera sobre aquella forma amarronada. Teniendo que bañarse… otra vez._

…

Las risas de Sucrette resonaban por toda la estancia, haciendo que Castiel se arrepintiera de su decisión de comentarle a su querida esposa los contratiempos que acababa de sufrir.

─Ay, amor mío ─ decía la fémina mientras con un dedo, borraba una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo, por el anterior ataque de risa repentino ─ No tengo palabras para definir lo que pasó, excepto que este no es tu día, deberías fijarte mejor donde pisas ─ afirmó, mientras le palmeaba la espalda al hombre ante su atónita mirada, dirigiéndose ahora ella a ducharse, olvidándose completamente de su té.

Mientras Sucrette caminaba hacia el baño anteriormente utilizado por el pelinegro, pequeñas risitas escapaban de sus labios, al recordar la situación narrada por el afectado, tan ensimismada se encontraba, que no se percató de lo que sucedía (o más bien, había) a su alrededor. Y sucedió. Lo único que sintió fue el dolor de su espalda al chocar abruptamente contra el suelo, al tiempo que escuchaba las estruendosas carcajadas de Castiel - después de escupir repentinamente el té ( _su preciado_ té de frutilla que con tanto esmero había preparado) - como música de fondo.

─¡Ay, amor mío! ─comenzó a burlarse el hombre ─ parece que este no es tu día, deberías fijarte mejor donde pisas ─ imitó las palabras anteriormente pronunciadas por Sucrette, mientras la misma lo fulminaba con su mirada ─ Y, ah, por cierto ─ añadió─ Demonio Junior cagó frente la puerta del baño, deberías limpiarlo ─finalizó con una socarrona sonrisa.

Y en medio de insultos por parte de la mujer dirigidos mayormente a su marido, exigiéndole que la ayudase a levantarse, el aludido finalmente decidió hacerlo, tendiendo su masculina mano hacia la delicada de ella, sin embargo, no contaba con que Sucrette ejerciera fuerza de un tirón, haciendo que cayera sobre ella.

─Vaya, vaya … nunca creí que darías el primer paso, _cariño_ ─expresó el pelinegro ─Pero ¿en serio? ¿Sobre la mierda del perro? ─preguntó fingiendo consternación.

─ Eres un idiota ─masculló la mujer, mientras lo tomaba por la nuca, acercándolo hacia ella, para finalmente unir sus labios en un beso, que rápidamente el hombre intensificó.

Y así, finalizaron su injustificada discusión, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana… sobre la mierda de Demonio Junior, con la fragancia de frutilla esparcida por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola a todos aquellos que leyeron este fic! Primero que nada, intenté no describir físicamente a Sucrette ni otorgarle un determinado nombre, para que así las (o los) que lean puedan imaginarse a su propia Sucrette.

Fuera de eso, ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente, adoro a Castiel y aún más colocarlo en situaciones cómicas, por lo tanto, tengo pensado hacer varios one –shot con este personaje en diferentes ocasiones.

Pero en fin, gracias a todos por leer! ^^

 _CornPie~_


End file.
